Back To School
by Doctor Who Weeping Angels
Summary: Just an rp I did with my friend if you guys read it and anyone wants more I'll make it longer for you guys. Reviews help my flow with the world plus they make me smile. Its better than the summary I promise. It'll have the entire Lyoko gang too.


A/N: Characters: The 11th Doctor, Clara, Aelita, Jeremy, Odd, Ulrich, Yumi, The Master (utopia/young), XANA, TARDIS/Sexy

Setting: Kadic Academy, TARDIS, Lyoko

Time periods: Code Lyoko season 1, Doctor Who in between seasons 7 and 8

Clara and The Doctor are in the TARDIS when he asks,

"Where do you want to go today Clara?"

"Anywhere," he runs around the consol,pushing buttons and flipping levers.

"Now how about we set the controls to random." He pushes a button and smiles at her. "Ah, let's see where she brought us this time. I believe we are at Kadic Academy."

"But Doctor that's a boarding school." Before he can respond the TARDIS starts to uncontrollably shake, throwing them around. The doors open and the Doctor starts sliding towards them. The sonic slips out f his pocket and falls out of the open doors. He snaps his fingers and the doors shut as he crashes into them. The TARDIS stops shaking and hums signaling their landing. "Well, let's see where we are exactly."

"Why was it doing that?"

"I don't know she does as she pleases sometimes."

"Uhh, Doctor, where did your sonic go?" He pats his coat where the pockets are.

"No no no, it must have fallen out when the doors opened." A girl with bright pink hair and a boy with blonde hair stop in the park as they find a strange object on the ground. She picks it up and asks,

"What's this?"

"I don't know, it looks weird though." The boy replies. A brunette girl walks up and greets the other two,

"Hey guys, did you hear, the principal retired today. A guy named Harold Saxton is taking his place and Mrs. Hurts is retiring too. Lucy Saxton's taking her place. We have to go to a meeting in the gym, part of the new principal's policy."

"Can't we just stay out here or go to Lyoko Yumi?" The pink haired girl asked.

"No, Jim's taking a head count to make sure everyone's there." The Doctor and Clara walk through the woods until they see a group of kids at a park bench.

"Well I'm technically not a student yet so why don't I just stay here?"

"Just be careful Aelita, we'll be back after the assembly." The blonde said.

"Okay Jeremy, I can protect myself." Jeremy and Yumi walk away, leaving Aelita with the sonic.

"Clara go talk to the girl with the pink hair."

"Well why do I have to do it?"

"Because, you're both girls and you could probably get it quicker than I could." She gives him a look then walks over to the girl and sits down next to her.

"Who are you?" The girl asks after a few minutes.

"I'm Clara, what's your name?"

"I'm Aelita," Clara looks down at the sonic.

"where did you get that?'

"Oh, this, i just found it why?"

"Because my friend has one of those and he lost his."

"How did he lose his?"

"It fell out of his pocket while he was trying to land his ship."

"What ship, like a one for the sea or a space ship?"

"No, the ship's what we call his car."

"Okay, so do you know what this thing is, I mean like what does it do?"

"It's just like a key that can open any lock."

"So like a universal key."

"I guess so." A man walks up with a blonde girl on his arm.

"Hello ladies' I'm the new principal, Mr. Saxton." he looks down and sees the sonic in the girls hand. "Might I ask you what that is and where you got it?"

"Oh, I don't really know what it's called but I found it in the park."

"Can I please have it?"

"Sure," she holds it out for the man but before he can grab it Clara takes it and runs off towards the woods where she came from. Stopping when she knows she's only being followed by The Doctor. She turns and hands him the sonic.

"I believe that is yours." H smiles and takes it from her, putting it in his pocket.

"Thanks, who was that guy that walked up to you and the girl?"

"I don't know, I think he was the principal, said his name was Saxton."

"I recognized him, from a previous face. He caused some serious trouble before and we need to figure out why he's here. He obviously wants something but what I don't know."

"Are we doing undercover work at the school?"

"Yes Clara, we are. You look young enough to be a student but I'll have to sub for a teacher."

"How am I suppose to become a student here. The principal already knows me."

"He's The Master, he'll forget who you are. There are other things going on in his head like 'where am I' and 'how can he defeat me'. Trust me, I know him just like he knows me. Now let's get back to the TARDIS and get things ready." He takes her hand and they walk back to the TARDIS. Clara walks out, into the control room wearing a red and black plaid skirt and a black v-neck.

"Doctor how exactly are we getting into the school?"

"Easy, psychic paper, I give a letter to the Master which is actually the psychic paper and it says that they have a new student which is you and a new teacher."

"What subject will you teach and is there any chance i could be in your class?"

"Physics and possibly. I'm sure i could persuade the principal to put you in with me." He looks down at her outfit then back at her face, "Let's get to the principal's office and have a little chat." She takes his hand and they walk out. Walking to the principals office hand in hand they knocked on the door. He opens the door and tells them to come in. Sitting down in the chair The Doctor hands him the psychic paper and says, "I'm the new professor and this is my…"

"Daughter," Clara cuts in for him.

"Yes, my daughter, like I was saying, I'm the new physics teacher and this is my daughter who was enrolled when the old principal was here, we just got her enrolled for this semester."

"Yes, Mr. Smith, well I will see what I can do about you and your, daughter. I do hope that you two do get the chance to be in the same class."

"Thank you sir," Clara stands and so does the Doctor.

"I will have one of the female students show you to your dorm young lady." She nods and they leave. Walking down the hall way with the Doctor the brunette from earlier approaches them.

"Excuse me but are you two Clara and Mr. Smith?" The brunette asks,

"Yes, I've seen you before but I didn't catch your name."

"I'm Yumi, Principal Saxton sent me to find you two and show you to your room." They all smile and follow the little girl. After passing about twenty rooms they stop and the girl faces them, "This is where Principal Saxton told me your room was. He has made an exception, with you being her father, you can stay in the same room as her."

"Thank you,"

"If you need anything else like if you don't know how to get to a class I can help you. We should have the same classes just at different times. Lunch is in the cafeteria from noon til one but some students eat in their dorms." Clara smiles and faces the door, opening it and walking in. The room wasn't huge but it wasn't small either. It could easily fit another person and the TARDIS. She sets her book bag on the bed closest to the window and sits down on the edge of the bed. The girl walks away as the Doctor walks in. Closing the door behind him, he sits next to her on the bed and takes her hand.

"You okay?"

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be?"

"You just, look, upset. What's on your mind?"

"Just something that was said in the past."

"Was it good or bad?"

"If it's true, good, but if it was a lie then this is really bad." She stands up, "I'm gonna go for a walk, get to know then school. You can come if you want." He stands and they walk out. Walking around mostly in silence she looks down at their hands. They were almost always holding hands and she didn't know why. They continued walking until they reached the forest. "Should we walk the forest?"

"Better to be safe than sorry. Plus we can get some things from the TARDIS on the way back." She nods and walks forward. They follow one of the less traveled paths, walking a relatively straight path until he pulls her behind a tree and pins her against it.

"Doctor what are..." she starts but he cuts her off.

"Don't speak, I heard someone." He looks around the tree and sees the same kids from earlier that day but with two more and the girl who showed them their room, running from something. Clara looks in their direction.

"What are they running from?" He looks a bit behind the kids and sees and Ood sprinting.

"Well that's not normal."

"What, what is it Doctor?"

"Ood, alien race with a soul purpose to serve. That one, has a translator, should've been recalled and shouldn't be in this time. It has an, odd symbol on the translator." He looks back at her face but she's still looking in the direction of the kids and the Ood. She starts breathing heavier as he moves closer to her. He's about to whisper something to her when she turns and her lips rest on his. He tenses up then relaxes just as she pushes on his chest and pushing herself against the tree.

"Doctor, I'm...I'm sorry...I just..." she begins to studder.

"Let's just, go after the Ood and the kids."

A/N: okay so not first crossover with Doctor Who anymore. My friend and I do roleplays whenever we are together and I decided to type one. You guys should check out her stories if you haven't already. Her name is AelitaLyoko99


End file.
